


But I am helping you

by CorinaLannister



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Lucifer uses his mojo for Chloe’s benefit, but without her knowing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	But I am helping you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



“What is it that you truly desire?” Lucifer asked the third suspect for the crime the detective was trying to solve. So far the people he had interviewed had not given up any vital information. The first wanted to be able to speak to his cats, Lucifer could not grant that. The second desired to be a famous singer, Lucifer could grant that. He had already made a deal with her in exchange for a favour of his choosing in the future. Still nothing useful for the investigation, but he had helped someone. If only his mojo worked on Chloe, he could grant her what she desired, make her happy. That was what he wanted. 

The woman he was looking at fell under his influence easily. Her gaze was on his as she took a step closer, her lips parted ready to speak her true desires, “What I most-”

“Lucifer! How many times must I tell you? This is a crime scene, not Lux. You need to quit womanizing and come over here to help me,” Chloe stormed up to him, grabbing him by the elbow and physically dragged him away from the woman while muttering an apology to her. 

“But I am helping you.” 

“Yes. I can see that.” Chloe deadpanned as she pulled him towards her cruiser. “I happen to have gotten us a useful lead. There was some hair found at the crime scene which we must take to Ella for analysis.”

“What type of hair? I happen to know a great many things about the different types of hair and their locations on the body-”

“Lucifer, it would help me if you stopped talking. If you don’t stop I will take it upon myself to…” Chloe trailed off due to the fact that Lucifer had stopped talking. 

Chloe kept looking at him from the corner of her eye as she drove to the Precinct. He never said another word for the rest of the journey. Nor did he say anything as she gave the evidence bag containing the hair to Ella. Nor did he say anything as she and Ella talked about the DNA they could get from the hair. Then Ella fell quiet when she examined the specimen under the microscope. She looked up from what she was doing excitedly. 

“Guess what guys! It’s amazing. This hair belongs to a very cute fluffball. I would love to hug one right now. It’s a cat hair,” Ella spoke enthusiastically and with a cheeriness only she could muster. 

Lucifer perked up, “Detective, I know who our main suspect is.” It was his turn to start dragging the Detective about. Lucifer and Chloe left the room so quickly that neither of them gave a thought to saying goodbye to Ella. 

“What is the meaning of this, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. “How do you know?” 

“It’s just a hunch I have, Detective. Do you trust me?” 

“I do,” she said without hesitation.

Soon enough the culprit was in custody, Lucifer was happy because the Detective was happy, and Chloe was just confused about how Lucifer knew who to suspect.


End file.
